03 Września 2000
6.40 Proszę o odpowiedź 7.00 Nasza gmina 7.35 Dożynki 2000 - wystawa 7.45 Dożynki 2000 - spotkanie rolników 8.00 Brzydkie kaczątko (21): Egzamin - film anim. prod. hiszpanskiej 8.25 Teleranek 8.55 MdM 9.30 Gwiazdy, ktore nie gasną: Jak zabić starszą panią - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 11.00 Transmisja Mszy Dożynkowej - Dożynki 2000 13.05 Anioł Pański - retransmisja z Watykanu 13.20 Jedyna taka jesień 13.35 Wiadomosci 14.00 Rejs 2000 - magazyn żeglarski 14.15 Jedyna taka jesień 14.25 Zaginiony świat (1): Początek wyprawy - serial prod. amerykanskiej 15.15 Jedyna taka jesień 15.25 Juliusz Słowacki tańczy - film dok. 16.15 Juliusz Słowacki - teleturniej (final) 16.35 Jedyna taka jesień 16.45 Anegdoty prezydenckie Longina Pastusiaka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.05 Lokatorzy (10) - serial prod. polskiej 18.35 Śmiechu warte 18.55 Jedyna taka Jesień 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie 19.30 Wiadomosci 19.51 Sport 19.56 Pogoda 20.05 Walc w oblokach - film fabularny prod. angielskiej 21.45 Pr. rozrywkowy 22.30 Jedyna taka jesień 22.40 Sportowa niedziela 23.00 Niezapomniane role: Bilet powrotny - dramat prod. polskiej 0.50 Mandingo - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 2.55 Zakonczenie programu 7.00 Czarne chmury (9/10) - serial TVP (dla niesłyszących) 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Programy lokalne 9.00 M.A.S.H. (198/208) - serial prod. USA 9.25 Zagadki natury (9/10): Małpolud z Chin - ser. 9.50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta MakIowicza: Opolski smak 10.15 Wakacje z Dwójką 10.40 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dZieci 11.05 Bezpieczne wakacje 11.20 Nieszczęścia Alfreda czyli a po burzy deszcz - komedia prod. francuskiej 12.50 Polski Sierpień - święto podniesionych głów 13.00 Walka o wolnosc (1): Gdansk 13.45 Polski Sierpień - święto podniesionych głów 14.00 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (210/248) - serial TVP 15.30 Bezludna wyspa 16.15 Polski Sierpień - Święto podniesionych głów 16.30 Na dobre i na złe (28/34) - serial (powt.) 17.20 Polski Sierpień - święto podniesionych głów 17.30 7 dni świat 17.50 Polski Sierpień - święto podniesionych głów 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Panorama 18.45 Pogoda 18.55 Święta wojna - serial prod. TVP 19.20 Dwojkomania 19.30 Studio sport: Magazyn piłkarski "Gol" 20.00 II Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa 21.00 Nowojorscy gliniarze (141/152) - serial 21.50 Dwojkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.21 Pogoda 22.25 Sport-telegram 22.30 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.35 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" (34) - 3 wrzesnia 22.40 Polski Sierpień - swięto podniesionych głów 22.50 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Noc Helvera 2000 23.55 Milosc po polsku: Kawalerskie życle na obczyźnie - film obyczajowy 1.35 Dom Mody "Scruples" (3-ost.) - serial 3.05 Motocyklowe MŚ o Grand Prix Portugalii 3.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|200x200px 7.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial kukiełkowy prod. kanadyjskiej 7.20 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - ser. anim. prod. angielskiej 7.30 Molly (1/13) - serial fabularny prod. polsko-angielskiej 8.00 W cztery świata strony 8.15 Pryzmat - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 8.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla najmłodszych 9.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 9.35 Wszystkie smaki Kanady - ser. dok. prod. kanadyjskiej 10.00 Zaproszenie 10.20 Pogranicza medycyny - magazyn medyczny 10.35 Z dala od zgiełku - serial fabularny prod. angielskiej 11.30 Magazyn turystyczny - Tam i tu 12.00 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 12.30 Sport 13.10 Piknik jurajski z Telewizją Katowice 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn katolicki (powt.) 13.50 Klub Globtrotera - magazyn turystyczny 14.30 Zwierzęta z bliska - ser. przyr. prod. amerykańskiej 15.15 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - ser. dok. prod. niemieckiej 15.30 Zjazd minigwiazd - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Kabaret Przechowalnia 16.40 Cygański dzien, cygańska noc - reportaż 17.00 Sport 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Sport 20.00 Druzynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu 21.00 Piknik jurajski z Telewizją Katowice 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Sport 22.00 Na antenie 22.10 Życiorysy z refrenem 22.40 Kuffs - komedia sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej, reiyserla Bruce A. Evans, występują: Christian Slater, Tonny Goldwynn, Mllla Jovovich i Inni 0.20 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Disco Polo Live (233) - program muzyczny 7.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programow religijnych 8.00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 8.30 Godzilla (2) - serial animowany 9.00 Spider-Man (16) - animowany serial przygodowy 9.30 Power Rangers (198) - serial dla mlodziezy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Diabli nadali (31) - amerykanski serial komediowy 11.30 Dharma i Greg (48) - amerykański serial komediowy 12.00 Jej cały świat (27) - serial prod. amerykańskiej 12.30 Antykwariat Merlina - film USA 14.10 Pan i Pani Smith (11) - amerykański serial 15.00 Magazyn 15.30 Benny Hill 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Klub Stasia i Nel 17.15 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza (40) - polski serial komediowy 18.10 Idż na całość 19.05 Tequila i Bonetti (10) - serial prod. USA (Za zgodą rodzicow) 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu (152) - amerykański serial sensacyjny (Za zgodą rodziców) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Oblicze zemsty - film prod. USA (Za zgodą rodziców) 22.40 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.45 Na kazdy temat show (Za zgodą rodziców) 23.45 FIFA TV 0.15 Magazyn sportowy 1.45 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Biblia dla najmłodszych (11) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Fantastyczna czwórka (26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Hutch Miodowe Serce (64) - serial animowany 9.30 Delty (20) - serial animowany 10.00 Blizniaczki (1) - serial komediowy, USA 10.30 Zostań gwiazdą - finał europejski 12.30 Ładny dom - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Kuroń raz! - magazyn kulinarny 13.30 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 14.00 Akademia policyjna (13) - serial komediowy, USA 15.00 Uwolnić Orkę - film rodzinny prod. amerykańskiej 17.15 U Brathanków - program rozrywkowy 18.15 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Wybacz mi - talk show 21.40 Pod napięciem - talk show (dla dorosłych) 22.10 Super Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.40 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.10 Prezydencki poker (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 0.05 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 0.45 Mój własny kraj - film obyczajowy, prod. amerykańskiej 2.35 Granie na zawołanie 6.10 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 10.45 SeaQest - serial fantastyczny prod.USA 1993 11.35 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przygodowy prod.kanadyjsko-nowozeland. 12.00 Ukryłem miasto - serial prod.USA-RPA 1995 12.30 Grom w raju -serial prod USA 1994 13.15 Zwariowana kamera 14.05 W poszukiwaniu dziewiczej przyrody - program przyrodniczy 14.55 Doktor Engel- weterynarz - serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1997 15.45 One West Waikki- serial sensacyjny prod Usa 1994 16.35 Władca zwierząt - serial fantastyczny prod USA 1999 17.20 Zauroczenie - komedia prod USA 1998 19.00 ZOOM - misja specjalna 20.00 Dżungla bezprawia - film sensacyjny prod USA 21.35 Jack Valentine - film sensacyjny USA 1998 23.15 Władca zwierzat (powt.) 0.00 Doktor Engel- weterynarz( powt) 0.45 Exstra ZOOM 1.35 Dżungla bezprawia ( powt.) left|thumb|200x200px 7.05 Słowo na niedzielę 7.10 Madonny polskie - Ksieni Sierpecka - reportaż 7.40 Złotopolscy - 206 - Spadkobierca - serial 8.00 Złotopolscy 207 - Goodbye Złotopolski - serial 8.35 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku 40 - Wspaniały kapelusz 8.55 Ala i As - Zeszyt w kratkę - program dla dzieci 9.20 Przed Wielkim Konkursem - Chopin - film dokumentalny 10.20 Maria Anto - listy do przyjaciela 11.00 Transmisja Mszy dożynkowej - Dożynki '2000 13.05 Anioł Pański 13.25 Wieści polonijne 13.40 Urok czarno-białej taśmy - komedia 15.00 Bartoszewski - film dokumentalny 15.45 Gościniec przez Polskę 16.15 Spotkanie z Polonią 16.30 Lista przebojów "Hulaj duszy" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Daleko od szosy 6 - Egzamin - film fab. prod polskiej 18.25 Teledyski na życzenie 18.45 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 18.55 Zaproszenie - Chaty w kraty za wydmą 19.15 Dobranocka - Przygody błękitnego rycerzyka herbu Trzy Jabłka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Pogoda 19.54 Sport 20.00 Artystyczne tandemy - Noce i dnie 1- Bogumił i Barbara 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Zobaczyć piosenkę i ... - Gala 23.45 Dziennik telewizyjny 23.55 Sportowa niedziela 0.25 Replay, czyli powtórka - 11 Upiorny twist 0.40 Zabytki Kultury Ludowej 1.20 Przygody błękitnego rycerzyka herbu Trzy Jabłka 1.30 Wiadomości 1.50 Sport 1.54 Prognoza pogody 2.00 Artystyczne tandemy - Noce i dnie 4.10 Spotkanie z Polonią 4.30 Panorama 4.50 Sport telegram 5.00 Ostatnia misja - reportaż Leszka Platty 5.30 Gościniec przez Polskę 6.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|200x200px 08.00 Wyprawy (5) - serial dokumentalny 09.00 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej (4) - serial dokumentalny 09.30 Świat dalekich podróży (21) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Reporterskim okiem (19) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 12.00 Lebenstein - film dokumentalny 13.00 Ludzie się liczą (10) - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Planeta Południe (4) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Kurier sensacji 14.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt (22) - serial przyrodniczy 15.00 Granice (1) - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Ludzie się liczą (10) - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Informator - przegląd tygodnia 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Thomas Jefferson - film dokumentalny 18.40 Nowe oblicze sportu (5) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje 19.30 Informator - przegląd tygodnia 19.55 Focus - poznaj świat (8) - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Świat odkryć (16) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 21.35 Biznes tydzień 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 22.35 Program muzyczny 00.00 Pożegnanie left|thumb|200x200px 05.25 Top Shop 07.35 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.10 Top Shop 12.00 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.25 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 13.00 Top Shop 18.15 Cyrk 19.00 Guliwer - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 Rommel - Lis pustyni (Desert Fox) - film wojenny, USA 1951, reż. Henry Hathaway, wyk. James Mason, Luther Adler, Jessica Tandy, William Reynolds (87 min) 21.50 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.25 Top Shop 00.10 Hot Shop 00.40 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny left|thumb|200x200px 06.30 The Incredible Hulk (19) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 07.00 Beetleborgs (45) - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 07.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (1) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) (powt.) 08.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 08.30 Champions of Magic film dokumentalny (powt.) 09.30 The Incredible Hulk (20) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 10.00 Beetleborgs (46) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Menażeria (Second Noah) (21,22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996-97, reż. Brian Grant/Patrick R. Norris, wyk. Daniel Hugh Kelly, Betsy Brantley, James Marsden, Ashley Gorrell (30 min) 11.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (2) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) 12.00 Champions of Magic - film dokumentalny 13.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.30 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Świat zaginiony (Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Bob Keen, wyk. Patrick Bergin, Jayne Heitmeyer, David Nerman, Julian Casey (97 min) (powt.) 16.20 Program rozrywkowy 16.50 Dusza człowiek (Soul Man) (10) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Bonerz/Gil Junger, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Kevin Sheridan, Brendon Ryan Barrett, Courtney Chase (25 min) 17.15 Wesoły babiniec (Ladies Man) (10) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Alfred Molina, Sharon Lawrence, Park Overall, Betty White (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.05 Wymarłe miasto Planety Małp (The Forgotten City of the Planet of the Apes) - film SF, USA 1974, reż. Arnold Laven/Don Weis, wyk. Roddy McDowall, Ron Harper, James Naughton, Royal Dano (92 min) (powt.) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.00 Życiowa szansa (17) - teleturniej 20.50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21.20 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison (55 min) 22.20 Akcja nad Berlinem (Helicops) (8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, reż. Christoph Schrewe, wyk. Edda Leesch, Werner Karle, Rolf Kanies (45 min) (powt.) 23.10 Piękna Jackie i Denise (Beauty and Denise) - thriller, USA 1988, reż. Neal Israel, wyk. Julia Duffy, Dinah Manoff, John Karlen, Jonathan Frakes (93 min) 01.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.15 Program muzyczny 02.15 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|200x200px 8.30 Kolarstwo górskie : Zawody PŚ w Leyisn 9.00 Piłka nożna : eliminacje MŚ 2002 11.00 11.30 12.00 13.15 14.30 ( na żywo) Motocyklowe MŚ -Grand prix Portugalii w Estori 16.00 ( na żywo ) kolarstwo : Veulta a Espana - 9 etap jazda indywidualna na czas Tarragona - Tarragona 38 km 18.45 Sport motcyklowy : MŚ superbikeów w Assen -wyścigi 20.00 Motocrosowe MŚ - wyścigi 20.30 Motocyklowe MŚ -Grand prix Portugalii w Estori-wyścigi 22.00 Piłka nożna : eliminacje MŚ 2002 23.00 Widomości 23.45 Automobilizm wyścigi samochodów ser. w Ljublanie 0.15 Sport motorowy:Motocrosowe mś- wyścigi w Roggenburgu 1.15 Wiadomości 12.00 Mecz tygodnia : Ukraina -Polska (powt.) 14.00 Trans world Sports - magazyn wydarzeń sportowych 15.00 Motowizja - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.30 Magazyn żużlowy 16.00 Ekstraliga Żużlowa( na żywo) 18.30 Futbol mundial -magazyn piłkarski 19.00 Wielki mecz :Bułgaria -Czechy el. mś 2002 21.00 Wielki mecz :Węgry-Włochy el. mś 2002 23.00 Droga do sławy -magazyn sportowy 4.00 Żywiołki 4.30 Mieszkańcy doliny Owocowej 5.00 Muminki 5.30 Czarodziejska karuzela 6.00 - 19.30 Maraton Krowy i Kurczaka - blok fimów animowanych 20.00 Nocny Seans TCM : Dzień na wyścigach -komedia prod. USA 1937 22.00 Amerykanizacja Emilii - komedia prod. USA 1964 0.00 Diner - film obyczajowy prod. USA 1982 4.00 6.00 11.00 14.00 Wiadomości 4.10 Klub wojskowy 4.40 Klub Disneya :Alladyn 5.10 Poranna gwiazda 6.10 Nieobycz. zapiski D.Kryłowa 6.30 Dopóki wszyscy w domu 7.05 ALF- serial komediowy 7.35 Zdrowie -magazyn medyczny 8.05 Na własne życzenie -film obyczajowy ZSRR 1973 9.30 Po trzykroc miłość - film Rosja 10.00 Klub podróżników 10.45 Rosyjskie muzea 11.10 Nieśmiertekny -serial usa 12.00 Wszystko można! 12.20 Klub Disneya: 101 Dalmatyńczyków 12.50 Klub Disneya: Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka 13.15 Program autorski E. Razanowa 14.15 Panorama śmiechu 14.45 Strażnica Charliego Chaplina 15.00 Wesołe historie z gazety Erłasz 15.10 Film fabularny 17.00 Wriemia- magazyn informacyjny 18.00 KWN 2000 festiwal w Jurmale 20.30 Czas na piłkę nożną 21.15 Król i ja -musical USA left|thumb|200x200px 09.00 MTV European Top 20 - europejska lista przebojów 11.00 Top 100 Ever Weekend 12.00 MTV News - wiadomości 12.10 Top 100 Ever Weekend 16.00 Say What?/Guess What? - teledyski z tekstami i zagadki dla widzów 17.00 Loopa: Kazik. 17.30 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 19.00 MTV News - wiadomości (powt.) 19.10 Greatest Hits - najlepsze teledyski z lat 80 i 90-tych 21.00 MTV Live: Beck 22.00 MTV Unplugged: Elton John/Mariah Carey 23.00 Pieprz 00.00 alt.mtv 02.00 Night Videos - noc z teledyskami 05.00 Non Stop Hits - przeboje non stop left|thumb|200x200px 07.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele (1/26): Wyzwania - serial animowany, Kanada 1995 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.30 Molly (1/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron/Nick Laughland, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Sławomira Łozińska (27 min) 08.00 Z kabla wzięte (powt.) 08.20 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 08.40 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny (powt.) 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.35 (WP) Wszystkie smaki Kanady (9/13): Acero Balsamico Tradizionale - serial dokumentalny, Kanada 1998 10.00 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 10.20 (WP) Pogranicza medycyny: Wyczytane w oczach - magazyn medyczny 10.35 (WP) Z dala od zgiełku (Far from the Madding Crowd) (1/4) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Nick Renton, wyk. Paloma Baeza, Nathaniel Parket, Jonatan Firt, Nigel Terry (53 min) 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 12.30 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki na wakacjach - magazyn poradnikowy 12.40 Dawna Warszawa - program dokumentalny 13.00 Reportaż 13.20 Film Lucyny Smolińskiej 14.00 Z archiwum Kuriera (powt.) 14.10 Z kabla wzięte (powt.) 14.30 (WP) Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy, USA 1997 15.15 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa (20/26) - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1994 15.30 (WP) Zjazd minigwiazd (1/4) - program dla dzieci 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Przechowalnia: Janku... nie widziałeś mego wianku? - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Cygański dzień, cygańska noc - felieton 17.00 (WP) Turniej golfowy w Binowie 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.20 Powstanie Warszawskie (34/63): Dzień trzydziesty czwarty - cykl dokumentalny 18.30 (WP) Siatkówka plażowa: mecz Bachorski/Bułkowski - Olszewski/Piliński 19.00 (WP) Lech Basket Liga: MKS Pruszków - Legia Warszawa 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu: Atlas Wrocław - Unia Leszno 21.00 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki (powt.) 21.10 Konfrontacje muzyczne 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Na antenie 22.10 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.40 (WP) Kuffs - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1992, reż. Bruce A. Evans, wyk. Christian Slater, Tony Goldwyn, Milla Jovovich, Bruce Boxleitner (97 min) 00.20 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki OPT 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku